


Мультивселенная

by Saysly



Series: Приманка [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Dimensions, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Kid Fic, Multiple Bucky's, Multiple Clint's and everyone fucking else, Omega!Bucky, Sasha!Bucky, There's multiple Steve's, because that's how a multiverse works, cap!steve – Freeform, heat stroke verse meets honeypot verse, intentionally left characters blank because wtf, mentions of mpreg, multiple versions of everyone, universe hopping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стиву нравилосьсмотретьсериал «Скользящие».Он не хотелжитьв нем.





	Мультивселенная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303240) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Для понимания происходящего не обязательно читать [Неутолимый жар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178099) (хотя он прекрасен сам по себе), однако нужно прочитать предыдущие части «Приманки», потому что эта история будет сосредоточена вокруг Стива и Баки из этой серии.

— Думаешь, он сумеет встроить туда тазер? — громко спросил Баки. — Вроде паучьих укусов Натальи?

— Тебе как раз не хватает еще одной возможности кого-нибудь вырубить, — сухо ответил Стив.

— Или быстро привести в сознание, — ухмыльнулся Баки. Он обожал свои игрушки. Его будоражила возможность заполучить еще одну. Саи подарил ему на день рождения сертификат на индивидуализированные метательные ножи, и выбрал при этом одни из лучших, в результате чего Баки обзавелся набором из шести штук, сделанных специально под его руки. Они и сейчас были на нем, хотя кроме них другого оружия не было.

Баки старался не переживать из-за своей беззащитности.

Стив прижался к его боку, глядя на меняющиеся цифры, росшие по мере того, как лифт поднимался всё выше и выше.

— Я до сих пор удивлен, что ты вообще позволил ему возиться с твоей рукой.

Баки поморщился. Он сам не знал, почему согласился. Годами его руку не трогал никто, кроме него самого, но правда была в том, что руке требовалось обслуживание. Она хорошо работала, но ему пришлось признать, что она не так быстро реагировала, как раньше. И Тони был неплохим выбором. Гений по сути, доказавший свое дружеское отношение к Стиву, оказавший им неоценимую помощь после вызволения Стива с Рафта. Баки наивно думал, что будет достаточно вытащить любимого из плена, чтобы завершить выпавшие на их долю испытания. Но это было не так. Было необходимо многоступенчатое медицинское вмешательство, чтобы вернуть внутренние органы Стива на законное место, было необходимо проследить, чтобы он правильно вылечился, было необходимо найти место, где они могли восстановиться, было необходимо погасить последствия войны, которую Баки вел против американского правительства. Тони стал их спасителем. Он предоставил им лучших медиков, практически неприкосновенное убежище и внушающую трепет команду опытных адвокатов, сумевших замести под ковер каждый проступок Баки, в то же время засыпав противоборствующую сторону обвинениями за попытки его преследования.

Возможно, ехидный инженер начинал нравиться Баки. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Он очень хотел взглянуть на руку…

— Пфе, — отозвался Стив.

Баки проигнорировал его попытку скопировать Саи.

— И он, может быть, окажется лучше гидровских техников, учивших меня базовому обслуживанию.

— Может быть?

Ткнувшийся ему под ребра локоть Стива был очень острым.

— Он лучше, — покорно исправился Баки, закатив при этом глаза.

Несмотря на это, Стив все равно поцеловал его в щеку.

— Я горжусь тобой за то, что ты кому-то доверяешь.

Баки доверил Тони безопасность Стива. Рука по сравнению с этим даже рядом не стояла.

— Привет, Клинт, — сказал Стив, когда они вышли из лифта. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.

Тот сидел на корточках на столе у дальней стены с пачкой чипсов Читос в руке. Он помахал им покрытыми оранжевой пылью пальцами. Кто-то недавно ему врезал, судя по пластырю, пересекавшему его бровь.

— Привет, — отозвался Клинт. — Я поспорил с Наташей, что Тони сегодня что-нибудь взорвет.

— Что ты выиграешь? — спросил Баки. Тони не оторвался от большой коробки, вокруг которой были разбросаны кабели и провода. Внутри вспыхнула белая искра электричества, и Баки подумал, что Тони эти слова не задели. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони что-нибудь взорвал, если поставленное на него окажется не очень заманчивым.

— Ей придется сидеть с Лаки в следующий раз, когда мне нужно будет его с кем-то оставить.

— А она?

Клинт поморщился и громко захрустел чипсами.

— Мне придется сидеть с Лихо. Этот кот, — Клинт махнул рукой с отгрызенной палочкой читос, разбрасывая по воздуху оранжевые крошки, — сам дьявол. Тони что-нибудь взорвет, и я стану свидетелем.

— Правила? — спросил Баки, глядя, как Стив забрал у Тони стул, уселся на него и подкатился обратно к Баки, потому что идти пешком, видимо, было слишком тяжело для супер-солдата.

— Никаких вмешательств, — начал перечислять Клинт. — Ничего не трогать. Тони посадил меня в безопасное место, а Джарвис ведет запись.

— Кому ты желаешь победы, Тони? — спросил Стив.

Тони приглушенно ответил:  
— Я еще не решил.  
Может, он и был гением, но при этом он был всерьез чокнутым.

Они все рассмеялись, и тут Тони внезапно сказал:  
— Ой-ёй.

Баки бросился на Стива. Они столкнулись, и Стив не сопротивлялся, позволив Баки утянуть его на пол. Потом пришла боль, и Вселенная попыталась разорвать их в клочья. Это переключило в его голове реле, перекидывавшее его от Баки к Саше. Он перекатом поднялся на корточки раньше, чем успел осознать произошедшее.

Саша оглядывался, собирая визуальную информацию, живой рукой обхватив рукоять Марка-второго, до этого прятавшегося в его ботинке.

Ничего не произошло. Они по-прежнему были в лаборатории Тони, где не было ни единого признака недавнего взрыва, кроме звона в ушах. Стив тоже поднялся, но ни Тони, ни Клинта не было видно.

— Тони? — позвал Стив. — Клинт?

Из-под заваленного инструментами стола раздалось: «Ой!», и в сашином поле зрения появилась рука Клинта.

— Капитан, — произнес Джарвис, — по моим данным у Соколиного Глаза серьезное сотрясение мозга. Рекомендовано немедленное медицинское вмешательство.

— Вызови скорую! — воскликнул Стив.

— Капитан, позвольте предложить, — вежливо возразил Джарвис, — более целесообразно будет переместить его в лазарет Башни.

— Куда? — повторил Стив, глядя на Сашу, словно тот должен был знать, что Тони понастроил в своей Башне.

Саша на мгновение встретился взглядом со Стивом, злясь, что тот оставил свой щит в холле, когда они приехали. Его инстинкты вопили, заставляя руку щелкать пластинами, перестраивавшимися в сплошную непробиваемую броню.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, расправляя плечи и переходя в капитанский режим. — Я возьму Клинта. Джарвис, покажи нам дорогу в лазарет. Саша, — добавил он тише, — будь начеку. Не нравится мне всё это.

— Кажется, у меня вылетел один из слуховых аппаратов, — пробормотал Клинт. Саша нахмурился.

Он шагнул к раздвижным дверям лаборатории, когда Стив нырнул под стол за Клинтом. Когда двери открылись, он облегченно выдохнул, встав в проходе. Только обеспечив им свободный выход, он повернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив забрасывает Клинта на плечо. Саша не собирался позволить этим дверям закрыться раньше, чем они втроем выйдут из помещения.

— Чувак, я ненавижу быть мешком картошки, — проворчал Клинт. Саша видел, что тот серьезно ранен. Большая часть его одежды оказалась сожжена, у него текла кровь, хотя было не ясно, насколько глубоки раны. Самыми серьезными, однако, могли оказаться внутренние повреждения, учитывая, как близко он был к эпицентру взрыва.

Вес Клинта, однако, был незначителен, а лазарет находился под боком, так что Саша окинул Стива одобрительным взглядом. Но очень коротким. Потому что ему нужно было следить за другими вещами.

Коридор перед ними шел в двух направлениях, и Саша не знал, куда двигаться. Как бы смешно это ни звучало, эта Башня не была их Башней, о чем поначалу говорило отсутствие Тони, а теперь еще и это. В их Башне коридор шел по прямой к лифтам. Где бы они ни были, это был не дом Тони.

— Куда? — спросил он и совершенно не удивился, когда на полу засветилась линия, ведшая влево.

Саша пошел вперед, руки покалывало от желания взять оружие. Которого при нем не было, потому что Стив прочитал ему лекцию о том, что Саша должен поладить с Мстителями. Он позволил себе взять только три ножа, и он не собирался когда-либо еще вести себя хорошо. Бронежилет и полный запас оружия каждый раз, когда им предстоит подойти к Башне хотя бы на сотню метров. Черт побери, они планировали просто забежать ненадолго, чтобы понять, сможет ли Тони на самом деле улучшить его руку. Не вот это вот всё.

Световые линии довели их до лифта. Двери открылись до того, как они подошли, и Саша напрягся. Однако в кабине оказалась Наташа, так что он позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Мальчики, — с короткой улыбкой произнесла она. — Я думала, что вы ушли в парк. — Она окинула их более внимательным взглядом, заметив Клинта. — Какого… Клинт? Что случилось?

— Тони случился, — проворчал Стив, проталкиваясь в лифт со своей ношей.

— Я в порядке, — соврал Клинт.

Саша следил за Наташей достаточно пристально, чтобы заметить, как шевельнулись ее ноздри и расширились зрачки. Он бросился в атаку одновременно с ней. Ее рука нырнула под короткую куртку — к кобуре, — подсказал его мозг — в тот момент, когда его металлическая рука метнулась к ее горлу. Лифт был маленьким, и пистолет в нем был бесполезен. Наташа попыталась увернуться, подставив предплечье, чтобы прикрыть шею, но Саша не собирался выпускать ее, кем бы она ни была.

— Саша! — воскликнул Стив, но Саша не обратил на него внимание. Он был поглощен противостоянием с Наташей — или ее двойником, и знал, что если замешкается или потеряет бдительность, то она убьет их всех. Он сам ее этому научил.

Грозного нажима металлических пальцев на ее горло было недостаточно. Наташа смогла просунуть пальцы между шеей и его рукой, и этого ей могло хватить, чтобы вывернуться, если он не будет максимально осторожным. Он врезался в нее всем своим весом, лишая преимущества, и давил, пока не почувствовал, как сжались ее ребра, выпустив воздух.

— Если ты на нас нападешь, я тебя убью, — прорычал он по-русски.

— Вы кто такие? — сипло спросила Наташа, ей едва хватало воздуха, чтобы не потерять сознание. Он не был настолько дураком, чтобы недооценивать ее.

— Ты кто такая? — тут же спросил Стив. — Потому что Наташа, которую знаю я, никогда бы не напала, видя, что Клинт ранен.

— Это не Бартон, — Наташа оскалилась. — Джарвис! Красный код!

Прежде чем она смогла сказать что-то еще, Саша ударил ее головой о металлическую стену лифта, с такой силой, что в панели осталась вмятина. Наташа обмякла, потеряв сознание, но урон уже был нанесен. Вспыхнул красный свет, лифт резко остановился, и где-то вдалеке завопила сирена.

Выругавшись, Стив рявкнул:  
— Джарвис! У Клинта нет времени на это!

— Прошу прощения, Капитан, — спокойно ответил Джарвис. — Я уверен, что Сэр в ближайшее время решит этот вопрос. Я проинформировал его о происходящем.

— Пропавший Тони, — под нос себе пробормотал Стив. Вздохнув, он повернулся к Саше. — Что думаешь?

— Готовься к бою, — ответил Саша.

— И я так подумал, — произнес Стив, затем осторожно опустил Клинта на пол, прислонив спиной к стене. Это было хорошее место, которое будет вне зоны обстрела после открытия дверей.

— Джарвис, — произнес Саша, удобнее беря свой нож. — Нам нужна только медицинская помощь для Клинта. Если вы решите на нас напасть, я все это место разнесу в клочья.

— Я передам Сэру вашу угрозу, сержант Барнс.

Стив вздохнул.

— Славно. — Осмотрев крошечное пространство, он нахмурился и аккуратно оседлал бедра Клинта. — Я возьму правую сторону, прикроешь левую?

— Меня устраивает.

Зажужжал интерком, и голос Тони спросил:  
— Эй, парни, почему Джарвис говорит, что вы треснули Наташу по голове?

— Она попыталась выстрелить в нас, Тони, — ответил Стив, не меняя позы. — Клинт ранен. Ему нужен врач.

— Клинт в порядке, — донеслось из-под потолка, и Саше пришлось дважды проверить, чтобы убедиться, что это сказал не Клинт, сидевший на полу.

— Клинт в порядке, — прошептал их Клинт.

Саша зарычал, недовольный задержкой и тем, как напряглись плечи Стива. Он посмотрел на потолок и стиснул металлический кулак.

— Это Джарвис сказал, что с Клинтом не все в порядке, — сорвался Стив. — Он может умереть. Заставь эту коробку двигаться, Тони! — Стив оглянулся на Сашу и выставил подбородок. — Иначе Баки сам проложит нам дорогу.

Этого Саше было достаточно в качестве разрешения. Он прыгнул на стену, оттолкнулся от нее и врезал металлическим кулаком по панелям потолка. Раздался металлический скрежет обшивки. Зазубренные края провисли вниз, и он спрыгнул на пол, рассматривая результат.

Теперь ему было за что ухватиться, если придется двигаться вверх.

— Ладно! Ладно! — закричал Тони через неповрежденный динамик. — Мы отправим вас вниз в лазарет. Врачи ждут… Клинта и Наташу…

— Клинт в порядке, — пробормотал их Клинт, но его слова звучали невнятно. Саша заметил виноватый взгляд, который Стив бросил на женщину на полу, и зарычал без слов.

— Она выглядит такой хрупкой, — произнес Стив, отвечая на его невысказанный протест.

— Независимо от того, в порядке Клинт или нет, — продолжил Тони, — они его проверят, и мы сможем… во всем разобраться. Да? По-дружески?

Стив поморщился.

— Ладно.

Саша не ослабил бдительности, но убрал нож обратно в ботинок. Положение плеч Стива, как и выражение его лица говорили о том, что он не отбрасывал возможность того, что ситуация выльется в драку. Пока у него под рукой был заложник, так что ему не понадобится нож, если на них все-таки нападут. Как только Клинт и Наташа будут отправлены в лазарет, положение изменится, но если Тони был на стороне хороших парней, то все еще могло сложиться хорошо.

— Я знаю, — тихо произнес Стив. — Мне тоже это не нравится.

— Я знаю, что в случае необходимости мы сможем пробить себе дорогу, — еще тише отозвался Саша.

— Но Клинту нужен врач, — возразил Стив. — Нам надо, чтобы все было… максимально не насильственно.

— До тех пор, пока никто из них не пытается напасть на тебя, я не возражаю против мирного общения. — Саша бросил взгляд на дыру в потолке. — Но если они… — Он будет убивать, пока не зачистит это место полностью. Не было необходимости произносить это вслух. Он уже делал так раньше.

— Я знаю, — повторил Стив, мягко улыбнувшись ему. — Никто не сможет остановить защитника моих бегоний.

Как по команде, сашин взгляд скользнул вниз к груди Стива, остановившись на его мышцах.

— У тебя потрясающие бегонии.

— О боже, — пробормотал Клинт. — Прекратите эти стариковские заигрывания!

Стив фыркнул, но они оба напряглись, когда лифт пришел в движение. Они ждали, готовые к бою, пока двери не открылись. Никто не стрелял, никто не пытался ворваться внутрь. Воцарилась наполненная неловкостью тишина, разбавлявшаяся только шорохом шагов в коридоре. Зная, что Стив не шевельнется, пока он не сделает первый шаг, Саша быстро выглянул за угол. Увиденное не сильно его удивило. Четыре человека в белых халатах, и еще шестеро с оружием наготове.

Саша низко зарычал горлом, и Стив напрягся еще сильнее, посмотрев сам, его выдающаяся мускулатура стала еще рельефнее. Их ждали две каталки, очевидно, для Клинта и Наташи, немного в стороне, но достаточно близко, чтобы в случае нападения закрыть врачей.

Саша быстро осмотрел охранников. Они выглядели натренированными, твердо стояли на ногах и ровно дышали; профи, но в качестве угрозы не слишком опасные. Однако стоявший среди них мужчина заставил Сашу присмотреться повнимательнее.

— Приветик, гроза потолков, — с ухмылкой произнес двойник Клинта. — Как делишки?

Он был чуть крупнее их Клинта, с более заметной мускулатурой. На правом виске у него был небольшой шрам, которого не было у их Клинта. Его волосы были короче, больше похожие на военную стрижку, чем на лохматую гриву на голове их Клинта. Они не были идентичны, и это вызвало в Саше еще больше беспокойства. Он бы чувствовал себя лучше, если бы этот Клинт был похож на их до последней детали.

— Нам бы очень понравилось, если бы ты снял тетиву с этого лука, — медленно произнес Стив, совершенно не глядя на охранников. Его взгляд был прикован к врачам, глаза были полны тревоги и недоверия.

— Ого, — произнес голос Клинта из-за сашиной спины, и их лучник, спотыкаясь, выпал из лифта в коридор. — Это не нормально. — Он кренился влево на каждом шагу, выдавая, что у него могло быть повреждено внутреннее ухо.

Неправильный Клинт открыл рот, закрыл и нахмурился.

— Тони? Он выглядит как я.

— Можно мы?.. — нервничая, сказал один из врачей, шагнув вперед.

Стив метнулся к Саше, затем отступил ему за спину, но ответил:  
— Да.

Саша повернулся левым боком к ожидавшим их людям и заставил руку защелкать пластинами как можно громче. Звук накапливающейся внутри энергии послужил для того, чтобы сосредоточить все внимание на нем, отведя его в то же время от Стива. Плюс ему нравилось, как угрожающе он теперь выглядел и звучал.

К счастью, врачи не приблизились к ним, обойдя по кругу, чтобы уложить на каталки Наташу и Клинта-«Я в порядке».

— Нам стоит остаться с Клинтом, — сказал Стив, не делая, однако, попыток шагнуть за врачами.

— Иди сзади, — велел Саша, широко шагнув вперед к первой каталке. Врачи, мужчина лет пятидесяти и женщина едва за тридцать, напряглись, но сохраняли профессионализм. Саша осмотрел их снаряжение, уверенный, что сможет опознать любой инструмент, предназначенный не для медицинских целей. Из-за всех пыток, через которые он прошел сам, и которые проводил, он стал экспертом в медицинских манипуляциях. — Никаких инъекций без моего одобрения.

— Эм, — женщина посмотрела на своего коллегу, но того, похоже, эта просьба совершенно не задела.

— Конечно. Мы планируем начать с МРТ.

Саша кивнул. Это было логично, особенно с учетом того, как сильно Клинт запинался.

Даже не оглядываясь, он слышал позади себя легкие шаги Стива. Независимо от того, как неприятно тому было, и какие воспоминания могли у него возникнуть, Саша был уверен в том, что Стив сумеет прикрыть их спины. Он никому не доверял настолько сильно.

— Док, — пробормотал Клинт, — у меня в глазах двоится.

— Та же фигня, чувак, — произнес Соколиный Глаз, охранявший врачей.

— Представь, что чувствую я, — проворчал Саша. — Тебя аж двое.

— Мир не вынесет двух меня, — шепелявя, продолжил Клинт. — Русские с ума сойдут.

— Русские? — повторил Стив.

— О да, — эхом отозвался двойник Клинта. — Русские это всегда плохие новости.

— Плохие новости, братан, — согласился их Клинт с чудовищным русским акцентом.

Двойник Клинта — Сколиный Глаз, решил выбрать уже Саша — рассмеялся, потом произнес:  
— Тони, я думаю, что он это я.

— Кто бы говорил, — донесся из динамиков голос Тони.

— Он и говорил, — пробормотал Клинт.

— Ага… — отозвался Тони.

Саша сжал пальцы на лодыжке Клинта. Не время для шуток. Он так и не смог понять, почему все Мстители были такими болтливыми. Для него боевое состояние означало тишину, сосредоточенность, разум, закрытый от любых отвлекающих факторов. Он не мог работать в таком количестве болтовни. Даже Саи был лучше выучен, чем они.

— Хотя бы Саша остался Дебби Даунер, — пробормотал Клинт. Сашу всерьез тянуло зарычать на него, однако он не хотел, чтобы у окружающих зачесались пальцы на спусковых крючках.

— Саша? — переспросил Соколиный Глаз.

Саша поднял металлическую руку и помахал пальцами, признавая имя за собой.

— Почему ты этого не знаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Нашего все зовут Баки, — пояснил Соколиный Глаз, махнув на Сашу.

— Это тоже я, — согласился Саша, снова подняв руку.

— Наш? — повторил Стив. — В каком смысле?

— Разве не очевидно? Вы не наши Стив и Баки.

— В этом на самом деле есть смысл, — произнес голос Тони из-под потолка таким тоном, который означал, что он провел в лаборатории трое суток кряду.

— Как в этом может быть какой-то смысл? — спросил Саша, как раз когда они дошли до медицинских помещений, и врачи бросились готовить МРТ. Один из них протянул Саше бутыль с контрастом для проверки. Он наизусть знал это вещество, поэтому тут же принюхался к горлышку. Его нос запротестовал привычным образом, так что он кивнул, разрешая ввести вещество Клинту.

— Вы появились в моей лаборатории, — приглушенно сказал Тони.

Сашино внимание привлек вздох Стива. Тот зажал переносицу двумя пальцами и закрыл глаза с выражением вечного разочарования на лице.

— Ты работаешь над чем-то, что может транспортировать людей… — Стив огляделся. — Сюда?

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Ваш Тони работал над чем-то, что может переносить людей через пространство? Или открывать червоточины? Телепортировать?

— Я не знаю. — Стив вздохнул и уронил руку. — Я понятия не имею, чем он занят большую часть времени.

— Не похоже, чтобы вы были из прошлого или будущего, — заметил Соколиный Глаз, переводя взгляд с Саши на Стива и обратно. — Вы пахнете неправильно. — Когда ни один из них троих не прокомментировал это, Соколиный Глаз пояснил им, как детям: — Вы не относитесь ни к одному из существующих классов.

— Нееет, — прошептал Клинт, но это не было ответом на вопрос Соколиного Глаза. Врачи передвигали его к МРТ.

— Что еще за классы? — спросил Стив.

— Альфа, бета или омега?

Стив нахмурился и отрезал:  
— Это не настоящее.

Саша моргнул, услышав определенную нотку в голосе Стива, на которую привык реагировать буквально на уровне рефлексов. Где-то там, под скептицизмом и прагматизмом, звучал низкий тон, означавший, что Стив считает что-то постыдно интересным.

— Что не настоящее? — спросил Саша у Стива.

— АБО, — Стив скрестил руки на груди, натянув мышцами рубашку. — Это… Выдумка. Фантазии… Порно.

— Порно, — медленно повторил Саша, чувствуя намек на фетиш, которым его любовник с ним еще не поделился. Он повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть Стива. — Я хочу больше услышать про это АБО.

— Нет. — Стив покраснел, потом сосредоточился на Соколином Глазе. — Почему ты говоришь так, будто это… АБО — настоящая вещь?

— Я не знаю, что такое АБО, — ответил Соколиный Глаз, — но у обоих полов существует три вида классов. Альфы…

— Управляются тестостеронами; отличаются стереотипной токсичной мужественностью, — произнес Стив, прищурив глаза. — Отличаются наличием узла, поэтому выбирают в пару омег, которые способны их узел принять. — Стив оглянулся на Сашу, жестом словно говоря: «Понял? Порно.»

Саша приподнял бровь. Стив пытался сказать ему что-то? Он не был токсичным ни в каких проявлениях. Что он мог поделать с тем, что был неотразимо привлекателен для окружающих?

— Ты ошибся по уйме пунктов, — сказал Соколиный Глаз с весельем в голосе. — Но в целом все так и есть.

— Но этого не может быть, — запротестовал Стив. — Это было просто порно, такая фантазия о легкодоступном партнере, о ловушке, о телах, переполненных гормонами. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Где нет никакого смысла? — раздался голос Стива у них за спинами, и Саша резко развернулся, затем пригляделся. На первый взгляд приближавшийся к ним мужчина был Стивом. То же лицо, те же скулы, та же ровная линия подбородка. Голубые как небо глаза. Однако он был другим настолько, что у Саши волосы встали дыбом.

— Какого хрена? — хором произнесли странный Стив и сашин Стив.

Теперь, когда другой Стив подошел ближе, стало видно, что он тоже был крупнее его Стива. Его плечи были немного шире, мускулатура более развита. Стив, его Стив, всегда чутко осознавал свои габариты, и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающе без особых на то причин. Этот незнакомец таким не был. В его позе было бессознательное превосходство над окружающими, в том, как были развернуты его плечи, в том, как он чуть заметно задирал подбородок. Сашины инстинкты взвыли не только от более крупного размера, но от самой окружавшей его ауры.

В этот раз Саша зарычал.

— Потрясающе, — донесся голос Тони из динамиков.

Впервые в сашиной жизни Стив зарычал в ответ. С похищения Россом он страстно ненавидел это слово. Шнырявшие вокруг них люди в белых халатах тоже мало помогали.

— Ты не Стив, — произнес сашин голос, и еще один человек присоединился к не-Стиву. Мужчина с его лицом, уставившийся на его Стива. Это раздражало даже сильнее, чем вид двойника Стива.

У этой версии тоже были длинные волосы, но не настолько длинные, как у Саши. Быстрый взгляд вниз подтвердил наличие серебристой руки, выглядывавшей из черного рукава, и Саша подумал, что рука та же, но другого размера. Эта версия была меньше. Во всём. Плотное и мускулистое тело было стройнее сашиного. И красивее. Даже Саша мог сказать, что черты лица его двойника были более симметричными, губы чуть более полными и мягкими. Только настороженность в глазах была такой же, застаревшей, выросшей из холодной ярости, пустившей корни слишком глубоко, чтобы можно было их выкорчевать.

— По-видимому, — протянул Соколиный Глаз, — вы двое тут только ради порно.

— Нет. — Стив ткнул в его сторону пальцем. — Они не… эти классы.

— Черт побери, что здесь происходит? — требовательно спросил не-Стив.

— Прыжки по параллельным вселенным, — ответил Тони. — Это вы, но не вы.

Сашин двойник зарычал, но это было не похоже ни на что, ранее им слышанное. Рык был глубоким и гортанным, как у большой кошки или волка, только более злым и полным угрозы. Звук был слишком звериным, чтобы его можно было спутать с человеческим. Саша почувствовал укол зависти наравне с одобрением. Было логично, что его двойник окажется впечатляющим даже в таком странном мире.

— Так… Ладно… — медленно произнес Стив. — АБО в самом деле существует?

Саша прищурился, отмечая то, как Стив покраснел, уставившись на его двойника. После этого зарычала местная версия Стива, опустив голову и согнув колени, и Саша тут же шагнул перед своим любимым, зарычав в ответ. Это не было настолько же угрожающе или громко, но он надеялся, что сумел передать свою мысль. Этот парень собирался напасть на Стива, и Саша вырвет ему все конечности, если он хотя бы попытается.

— Боже. — Соколиный Глаз подошел к двойнику Стива и положил руку ему на плечо, обращаясь при этом к Саше. — Чувак, нельзя вот так угрожать альфе, они обязаны отвечать на прямой вызов.

— Он первый начал, — рявкнул Саша, игнорируя сердитый взгляд и глядя в ответ с такой же злостью. — Я это закончу, если понадобится. — Он тряхнул металлической рукой, запустив процесс набора силы.

— Альфе? — пробормотал Стив у него за спиной с удивлением в голосе. — Эм… вау… Ладно. Я не… пытаюсь увести твоего… Омегу. У меня свой Баки есть.

Саше пришлось дважды прокрутить в голове его слова, прежде чем он осознал их смысл.

— Омега? — спросил он, не до конца понимая значение. Слова Стива о том, что «омега» — это тот, кого трахают, потому что может принять узел, слабо ему помогали, ему казалось, что он что-то упускает.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? — прищурив глаза, возмущенно спросил Баки.

— Я сомневаюсь, что понимаю, что это вообще означает, — огрызнулся Саша, — кроме того, что тут как-то замешан секс.

Его двойник фыркнул в ответ.

—Это на удивление точное определение.

— Баки! — воскликнул другой Стив, поворачиваясь к своему — партнеру? — с возмущением в глазах. Хотя бы уровень агрессии начал спадать.

— Расслабься. — Баки положил руку на плечо другого Стива и потянул. — Думаю, если бы они делились на классы, альфой был бы мой двойник. Дай им передохнуть.

— Ты такой компактный из-за того, что ты омега? — спросил Саша, разглядывая своего двойника с ног до головы. — И красивый?

— Красивый? — повторил Баки.

— Так и есть, — медленно произнес второй Стив. — Я все время говорю…

— Смолкни, — проворчал Баки. Громче он спросил: — Что случилось?

— Эм, — сашин Стив положил руку ему на спину. — Клинта ушибло, когда… мы каким-то образом попали сюда.

— Наташу ушибло, когда злой Баки ударил ее об стену лифта, — добавил Тони.

Другой Стив осмотрел Баки и Сашу, затем сухо спросил:  
— Кто бы из Баки это мог быть?

— Божечки, — вмешался Соколиный Глаз, — нам нужно поделить имена. Это слишком нелепо, даже для меня.

— Это Саша, — быстро произнес Стив, затем махнул в сторону его более симпатичного двойника: — Он может быть Баки. Я буду… Кэпом, — Стив вздохнул, глядя на собственного двойника: — Раз уж это твой мир, может оставить имя себе.

— Соколиный Глаз! — прокричал Клинт из МРТ.

— Вот черт, — простонал Соколиный Глаз. — Я хотел взять его себе.

— У меня сотрясение. Я победил.

Клинт — больше не Соколиный Глаз — закатил глаза и похлопал его по плечу.

— Ладно, ладно.

— Извините за вашу Наташу, — произнес из-за сашиной спины Кэп. Саше не нравилось так его называть, но это имело смысл по множеству причин. Он всегда быстрее реагировал, общаясь с людьми. — Она поняла, что мы не вы, и потянулась за оружием. Мы просто защищались. Мы не хотели причинять вред.

— В нашем мире не стоит позволять Черной Вдове достать оружие, — добавил Саша.

— Разумно, — согласился Баки.

— С ней все будет в порядке, — произнес один из врачей раньше, чем Стив успел открыть рот. — Она скоро очнется.

— Насколько я понимаю, — сказал Тони, — нам нужно сесть и поговорить, чтобы понять, что случилось и как это исправить.

— Где дитё? — спросил Клинт у Баки.

— С нянькой, — Баки небрежно махнул в потолок. — Мы можем пойти к Тони. С ним все будет нормально.

— Раз нет никакой угрозы, — возразил Стив, — нам стоит взять его с собой.

Баки моргнул, на его лице отчетливо проступила растерянность.  
— Почему?

Стив медленно выдохнул и повернулся к нему с выражением бесконечного терпения, которое было невероятно знакомо Саше.

— Потому что это наш сын, и он не заслуживает быть брошенным на нянек, когда мы можем взять его с собой.

Появившееся на лице Баки скептичное выражение, по сашиному мнению, было невероятно знакомо Кэпу.

— Подожди, пока он начнет реветь.

— У вас ребенок? — прошептал Кэп.

Саша повернулся к нему вместе с Баки и Стивом. Из них троих только Стив выглядел таким же восторженным, как Кэп, широко улыбаясь и сияя глазами. Выражение лица Баки словно вопило: «О боже, еще один». Саша хотел фыркнуть, увидев его, однако откровенное воодушевление на лице собственного любимого всерьез убивало его веселье. Какого хрена? Он знал, что его Стиву нравился Саи, они отлично поладили, преодолев неловкость после почти-убийства, но Саше даже в голову не приходило, что Стив весь расцветет от одного упоминания о ребенке.

— Ему всего несколько месяцев, — бросился рассказывать Стив. — Но он прекрасен. Мы назвали его Джорджем. — Сашиного отца звали Джорджем. Это неожиданно тронуло его, заставив резко вдохнуть. — И он идеален.

— Кроме тех случаев, когда он не дает тебе спать всю ночь, — сказал Баки.

Стив дернул плечом, не перестав широко улыбаться.

— Он все равно идеален.

— Ребенок, — повторил Кэп.

— О боже, — громко произнес Баки, повернувшись к Стиву, — я не вынесу вас двоих.

Саша покачал головой, однако согласился с ним. Одного он еще мог вытерпеть. Двоих? Это было слишком, даже для него. Он поймал взгляд Баки и приподнял бровь. В ответ тот закатил глаза.

Баки вздохнул.

— Думаю, если бы омегой был ты сам, у нас уже был бы десяток детей. Слава богу за малые милости.

— Вполне возможно.

Кэп вцепился в сашину руку, переплетая их пальцы.   
— Можно мне пойти… посмотреть на Джорджа?

— Конечно, — Стив хмыкнул. — Баки, отведешь… Сашу к Тони?

— Конечно. — Баки оценивающе оглядел Сашу. — Черт, ты огромный. — Он выглядел чертовски довольным тем фактом, что его альтернативная версия оказалась такой крепко сложенной. Саша усмехнулся; он тоже был доволен этим фактом. Хотя ему нравилось и то, каким красивым был его двойник.

— Постарайся держать свое эго под контролем, ладно? — пробормотал Кэп, с силой сжав его руку, а затем последовал за Стивом. Было странно видеть разницу в десяток сантиметров в их росте, но он был рад на некоторое время избавиться от них, хотя бы потому, что Кэп тут же начал заваливать Стива потоком вопросов по пути к лифту.

Боже. Младенцы.

Саша неожиданно почувствовал невероятное облегчение от того, что его ребенок был уже полностью сформированным, когда они встретились.

— Отлично, бросьте меня здесь, — донеслось ворчание Соколиного Глаза из МРТ. — "Он способен пережить что угодно, прежде чем сдастся".

Саша, нахмурившись, открыл рот, но местный Клинт сказал:  
— Не парься, бро, я с тобой.

— Ха! Я с собой!

Саша закатил глаза и двинулся вслед за Баки по коридору. Он рассматривал своего двойника в отражениях всех блестящих поверхностях, попадавшихся им по пути. За его походкой, за тем, как он держал себя, за всеми проявлениями его тренировок. Рука была несомненным признаком того, что их истории были схожими.

— Тебя тоже захватила Гидра? — спросил Саша после затянувшейся тишины, которую нарушал только звук их шагов. Пусть это не нравилось его паранойе, однако он заставил себя перестать отмечать бесконечное количество оружия, присутствовавшего на Баки, и посмотрел на его лицо. Он не впервые смотрел себе в глаза, но сейчас всё было иначе.

Баки никак не отреагировал, кроме быстрого взгляда, означавшего, что он, по всей видимости, также тщательно рассматривал Сашу.

— В сороковых. Никого не волновало, что стало с несколькими солдатами, пропавшими во время войны.

Саша растерянно моргнул.

— Стива волновало. Он спас людей, которых держали в Аццано.

Баки повернулся к нему, горько кривя губы.

— Я знаю. Он рассказывал, что спас некоторых из пленников.

Саша опять моргнул, теперь с удивлением.

— Рассказывал? Он нас спас. Освободил из лагеря Воющих Коммандос.

Баки остановился возле лифта.

— Он не нашел ни меня, ни нескольких других. Всех, кто показал устраивавшие их результаты после первых инъекций, перевезли на другие базы за несколько недель до того, как Стив пришел за остальными.

Сашин рот наполнился горечью.

— Ты никогда не сражался на войне вместе со Стивом?

Баки покачал головой.

— Я познакомился с ним только с год назад, когда Фьюри выудил меня с Рафта. Ему понадобился еще один супер-солдат в пару Стиву. До этого мы друг о друге не знали.

— С Рафта? Который подводная тюрьма ЩИТа? — прорычал Саша.

— Ты знаешь о ней?

Саша смотрел, как Баки жмет на кнопки на панели лифта. Выходило, что лаборатория Тони находилась на том же этаже, что и у них дома. В родном мире. Было странно думать такими терминами.

— Я почти затопил ее, когда они заперли там Стива.

Баки скривил губы.

— Теперь я еще сильнее хочу затопить эту чертову нору. — Баки покачал головой, глядя на него с легкой завистью. — Ты правда знал Стива во время второй мировой?

Саша кивнул.

— Я мало что помню, но история довольно хорошо задокументирована.

— Как ты можешь не помнить?

— Кресло.

Баки продолжал смотреть на него с непониманием. Когда дальнейших объяснений не последовало, он спросил:  
— Что за кресло?

Саша на короткое мгновение замер, не в состоянии вообразить версию себя со своим разумом, воспоминаниями и личностью.

Он хрипло произнес:  
— Гидра использовала его, чтобы стирать мои воспоминания.

Сложив руки, Баки покачал головой.

— Никогда о таком не слышал, но Гидре это было не нужно. Они просто насильно вешали на меня связь, и я вынужден был подчиняться вне зависимости от того, помню я что-то из прошлого или нет.

— Что такое связь? — спросил Саша, не уверенный в точности своих знаний. Стив — который Кэп — наверняка знал, из того странного порно, которое он в последнее время читал взахлёб. Им предстоял подробный разговор на эту тему.

— Так странно, что ты этого не знаешь. — Баки покачал головой, посмотрел вверх, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — У омег бывают течки. Это биологическое состояние, вызываемое гормонами с целью продолжения рода. По сути в этот период мы теряем самосознание. В процессе предполагается установление химической и психологической связи с альфой в результате происходящего во время течки секса. Также должен быть сделан укус, это важно. После установления связи альфы способны подавлять волю омег, используя то, что называется альфа-голосом.

Саша добавил это к тем крохам информации, которые раньше выдал Стив.

— В Гидре было много альф, да?

Баки посмотрел на него слишком старыми глазами, полными злости.

— Хватило на семьдесят лет.

— Ты их пережил, — пробормотал Саша, глядя на принужденно расслабленную линию плеч Баки.

— Я смог в конце вырваться на свободу. Стив не любит говорить об этом, но есть исследования, предполагающие наличие духовной составляющей в связях. Видимо, во мне в какой-то момент ее стало слишком мало, чтобы формировать связь. Я освободился и узнал, что ЩИТ — это просто новая маска Гидры, знают они об этом или нет. Я немного ушел в разнос, в результате чего Гидра оказалась разорвана в клочья, а я попал в Рафт.

Саша поморщился. Он не мог решить, что хуже: его собственная жизнь, где он терял себя часть за частью на Кресле, пока не лишился всего человеческого, или осознание себя без возможности сопротивляться чьей-то воле, подавляющей его собственную. Глядя на бесконечную бурю горькой ярости в глазах Баки, он решил, что ему достался более легкий вариант. От него всего лишь требовалось не вспоминать, и его жизнь началась с чистого листа. У местной его версии такой роскоши не было. Он помнил каждый день из семидесяти лет, проведенных в рабстве.

— Как ты вообще умудрился после такого сойтись со Стивом? — Саша помахал рукой, обозначая всё, что случилось с двойником в Гидре. — Он же альфа, да? Как те, которые тебя контролировали?

Баки разорвал зрительный контакт, его шея напряглась. Он облизал губы, и Саша сказал бы, что почувствовал укол вины, если бы его кто-то спросил.

— Это было не просто. Я даже не уверен, что был в своем уме, когда мы связались. Однако в целом? Я ни о чем не жалею.

Саша не мог поверить, какими похожими и в то же время разными были их жизни. Такая уйма небольших различий, но в итоге они пришли к одинаковому финалу.

— Мы со Стивом, — произнес Саша, — с моим Стивом — у нас все было легко с самого начала. Мы подошли друг другу, как никто другой. Дерьмовым было всё остальное.

Баки криво усмехнулся, дверь открылась и они шагнули на этаж Тони.

— Действительно странно, — согласился Баки. — Как вы познакомились?

Саша не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему всегда нравилось рассказывать об этом.

— Я попался на крючок, когда он работал в качестве приманки.

Баки ожидаемо споткнулся и резко развернулся, тараторя:  
— Приманка? Стив? Наш Стив?!

Сашина улыбка стала еще шире.

— Ага.

— Ого.

— А я не верю, — объявил Тони. Он стоял возле системы, проецировавшей его голограммы, на которых крутилась запись их появления в лаборатории. Даже издалека было видно, что взрыв был весьма серьезным. Тони, как и Баки, был меньше, чем Саша привык его видеть, изящнее. Его природной красоты невозможно было не заметить, внимание привлекали симметричность и мягкость черт.

— Омега? — спросил Саша.

— Грубо, — ответил Тони.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Баки, когда они подошли к Тони. На экране снова заиграла запись взрыва, возникшего словно посреди воздуха и выплюнувшего их троих. — Он не чувствует твой запах.

— Делает ли это способность чуять запах жульничеством? — рассеянно спросил Тони. — Джарвис, запиши это.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

— Что это? — спросил Баки.

— Это как наши друзья попали к нам. — Тони так и не повернулся к ним, слишком сосредоточенный на записи взрыва. Запустив ее по новой, он замедлил показ. — Где твой папочка?

Саша передернулся. Рожающие мужчины были противоестественными.

— Идет сюда с ребенком.

— Мгм, — помычал Тони, щелчком пальцев замедлив видео так, что оно проигрывалось кадр за кадром. — Потрясающе… — Он резко развернулся к ним. — У меня нет сомнений в том, что это был межпространственный разрыв.

— Ты увидел это на видео? — скептично спросил Саша, глядя, как на экране запись пошла заново без единого движения пальцев.

— Нет, — пренебрежительно ответил Тони. — Я могу сказать это, глядя на тебя, твоих приятелей и вашу биологию. Скан МРТ станет окончательным доказательством, так что не так важно, _что_ случилось. Я должен понять, _как_ это случилось.

То, как Тони требовательно уставился на Сашу, заставило его признать:  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Тони тут же вскинул брови, его взгляд стал сердитым. — Ну, — быстро добавил Саша, — ты же никогда не рассказываешь нам, что делаешь. Ты только и сказал: «Ой-ой», а потом мир взорвался.

— Мир взорвался?

— Ну, по ощущениям так и было.

Открылись двери лифта, и Саша медленно зажмурился, когда услышал, как один из Стивов в буквальном смысле воркует.

— Кто самый чудесный малыш в мире? Правильно! Ты самый чудесный малыш!

Баки тихо выругался себе под нос.  
— Ему понадобилась неделя, чтобы перестать лепетать.

— Я не уверен, что моему хватит недели, — полуобморочно отозвался Саша, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на своего любимого, занятого свертком в руках. Сверток извивался.

Ребенок так был завернут в голубое одеяло, что было видно только его руки и лицо. Не было видно даже его макушки, потому что голову прятала такая же светло-голубая вязаная шапочка. Ребенок смотрел на Кэпа, шевелился и булькал — смеялся? Саша не имел ни малейшего понятия — пока Кэп пищал ему высоким голосом. Стив смотрел на это с таким же нежным выражением, явно очарованный ребенком в той же степени, что и Кэп.

— Это все равно что смотреть за крушением поезда, — пробормотала Саша, отступая.

— Значит, каждый Стив… такой? — со странным поражением в голосе спросил Тони. — Просто супер-папочка?

— Похоже на то, — безропотно согласился Баки. — Он хочет еще. Он не говорит, что хочет еще, но он хочет еще.

Тони открыл и закрыл рот, в ужасе глядя на Баки, затем прошептал:  
— Сочувствую.

— Да просто добудь ему еще, — вмешался Саша. — Вокруг полно детей. Я так своего завел. — Говоря это, он внезапно осознал, что ему, видимо, тоже придется завести еще. И младше. Проклятье.

Стив подошел к Баки и прижался к его плечу, вместе с Кэпом игнорируя их разговор. Кэп отзеркалил позу, прижавшись к Саше, даже не подняв глаз. Саша был вынужден признать, что ему шло ласковое, полное нежности выражение лица. Даже если оно означало новых детей.

— Стив, — спросил Саша, прочистив горло, — нам надо усыновить?

— О чем ты? — спросил Кэп высоким бодрым голосом, не отрывая взгляда от ребенка. — Мы уже усыновили, разве нет? О да!

— Ты его потерял, — сказал Тони. — Мы все его потеряли. Он пропал.

— Заткнись, Тони, — сказал Стив, но его голос был слишком нежен, чтобы нести в себе хоть сколько-нибудь угрозы. Саша подумал, что здесь он согласен с Тони, правда, когда Кэп издал булькающий звук, ребенок тут же громко засмеялся. Саша сделал шаг назад. Маленькие дети были абсолютно не в его вкусе. Его ужасало, что Стив мог захотеть завести себе такого. Почему он никогда раньше не замечал, что Стив настолько помешан на детях? Он сохранял полную адекватность, находясь рядом с Саи.

Наконец, Кэп посмотрел на него.

— Он не кусается, Сашка. Он счастлив.

— Он не подчиняется стандартным правилам существования, и в его действиях нет никакой логики. Вот увидишь, он способен на куда более кошмарные вещи, чем укус.

Стив фыркнул.

— Я уже проходил через этот разговор, позволь мне. — Кэп посмотрел на него так, словно не верил в способность своего двойника справиться с Сашей, однако осторожно кивнул. — Правила очень простые. — Подняв пальцы, он начал загибать их по одному. — Еда, сон, какахи, внимание. Практически это всё, и да, рано или поздно он начнет кусаться, но я назову тебя лжецом, если ты скажешь, что не ценишь боевой дух и инстинкт хищника.

Стив глядел на него выжидающе, и Саше это не нравилось.

— Что?

— Давай. Спроси.

— Спросить о чем?

Баки сильнее облокотился на Стива.

— Прекрати пугать парня.

Закатив глаза, Стив все-таки послушался и сказал:  
— Ты не хочешь уделять им всё свое внимание, и это нормально. Для этого есть няня и я — то есть он. — Стив махнул рукой на Кэпа.

— Это именно то, для чего я есть, — пробулькал Кэп ребенку.

— А он хорош в обращении с креветкой, — признал Баки, кидая смущающе нежный взгляд на своего партнера.

Саша хмыкнул. Его двойник по уши был влюблен в Стива. Кто угодно мог увидеть, как его стены растворялись, когда он смотрел на своего любимого, как менялся язык его тела; как таяла аура агрессии, когда он оказывался рядом со Стивом. Он как будто забывал злиться, вместо это с обожанием пялясь на своего Стива.

Внезапно задумавшись, что отображается на его собственном лице, Саша принял решение не смотреть на Кэпа. Он любил Стива, любил с самого начала, но ему все еще было неуютно показывать свои эмоции. Даже несмотря на то, что разговаривать с Баки оказалось на удивление легко, легче, чем с кем-либо, встречавшимся ему за долгое время.

Кэп по-прежнему был сосредоточен на ребенке, его лицо сияло от счастья. Саша не знал, что с этим делать. Он не чувствовал желания заводить больше детей. Они просто не трогали его так, как они трогали Стива. Однако, дело было в том, что Саша хотел, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Он просто никогда не предполагал, что для этого понадобятся маленькие люди. Он не был уверен, как с этим разбираться.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Кэп проворковал ребенку:  
— Нам не нужен еще один ребенок, чтобы быть счастливыми, правда? Ты просто такой милый и крошечный! Да-да-да!

— Я не могу это выносить, — резко сказал Баки. Стив, однако, только рассмеялся на это.

— Я тоже, — согласился Тони. — Слушайте, у нас тут вроде как дело есть. Нам надо как-то отправить вас туда, откуда вы появились.

— Слава богу, хоть кто-то здесь остался здравомыслящий, — пробормотал Саша, с надеждой во взгляде поворачиваясь к Тони. Этот человек должен был спасти его от воркующих супер-солдат.

— Сочту это оскорблением, — Тони шмыгнул носом, но перенес внимание на Кэпа. — В общем, если ты закончил с… вот этим вот, — он помахал рукой на маленького Джорджа. — Твой приятель сказал, что не знает, как это всё произошло. Ты знаешь?

— Неа, — ответил Стив, опять не поднимая взгляда. — Ты ничего не говорил.

— Отлично… — начал жаловаться Тони.

— Но я могу нарисовать устройство, — продолжил Кэп, как будто Тони вовсе не открывал рот.

Саша согласно кивнул. Он-то знал, насколько Кэп хорош в воспроизведении образов по памяти.

— Можешь? — с удивлением спросил Стив.

Кэп поднял глаза, растерянно глядя на своего двойника.

— Ты не можешь?

— Я, ну… — Стив неуверенно поскреб затылок. — Не настолько хорошо, чтобы это как-то могло помочь Тони.

Кэп уставился на Стива, затем нахмурился и подошел к нему, молча вручив ему Джорджа. Видимо, этот жест был каким-то утверждением, потому что Стив сглотнул и полностью сосредоточился на ребенке, улыбаясь и тихо бормоча.

— Он настоящий мастер. — Саша не мог не похвалить своего любимого. — Особенно с эскизами, но мне больше нравятся его акварели.

— Ты предвзят, — сказал Кэп, но все равно поцеловал его в щеку, вернувшись к нему под бок. — У тебя тут есть под рукой графический планшет, Тони?

— Что? — спросил Тони, засунув палец в ухо и от души поковыряв там.

— Тони, — Кэп прижал руку к сердце и принял глубоко изумленный вид. — Ты не знаешь, что такое графический планшет? Они потрясающие. Я покажу тебе, как только ты, — его лицо заметно исказилось, и Баки весело фыркнул, — добудешь мне его.

Саша старался удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение. Будет глупо умереть от смеха при виде потрясения Тони. Честное слово, люди как будто не знали, что слова Стива могут быть такими же острыми, как край его щита.

— Э, — сумел выдавить Тони, но Джарвис оказался быстрее.

— Кэп. — ИИ, вероятно, решил следовать их переименованиям. — В ящике слева от Саши лежит неиспользуемый планшет.

Поскольку Саша был ближе, он повернулся, открыл указанный ящик и передал Кэпу планшет. Тот взял гаджет, но не включил. Вместо этого он протянул его Тони, занеся палец над кнопкой включения, и холодно произнес:  
— Вот так он включается.

Тони покраснел, а Кэп ухмыльнулся, добившись желаемого эффекта.

— Сколько это займет времени? — спросил Стив.

— Не знаю, — ответил Кэп. — Машина выглядела довольно сложной.

— И она искрилась, — добавил Саша. — Обязательно добавь искры.

— Ну нет, — протянул Кэп, включая планшет и оглядываясь, куда бы присесть. — Я хочу застрять здесь, не дав Тони как можно больше деталей.

Саша раздраженно выдохнул.

— Уже можешь выключать свою дерзость, котенок.

— Я могу, — начал Кэп, но тут же улыбнулся Саше. — Ой. Ладно.

— Котенок? — удивился Баки, переводя взгляд с Кэпа на Стива и обратно. — Серьезно?

Кэп обиженно сказал:  
— Мне нравится.

— Он урчит. — Саша пожал плечами. — Это звучало уместно.

— Я не урчу, — тут же открестился Стив, но как-то неуверенно. Саша заподозрил, что в этом был виноват ребенок у него на руках. — Только если ты ранен, или в дело замешаны дети.

Баки фыркнул со своего места.

— Видимо, мне придется записать звуки, которые ты издаешь после оргазма.

— Ради науки, — поддержал Тони.

Саша был очарован тем, как Стив заалел скулами, совсем немного, потом тот вздохнул и объявил Баки:

— Никаких записывающих устройств в спальне!

— То есть ты признаешь это?

— Нет, это урчание Шрёдингера, ясно? Оно не существует, пока ты не докажешь обратное, но ты не сможешь, поэтому я в любом случае выигрываю.

Тони прорычал:  
— Мне не стоило рассказывать тебе о научном подходе!

Кэп нашел ящик с инструментами, который устроил его в качестве стула. Подобрав под себя ногу, он возился с планшетом, видимо, подстраивая его под себя. Саша присоединился к нему, садясь рядом, но так, чтобы не мешать его рукам двигаться. Когда это случалось в начале, Кэп вежливо просил его подвинуться, но быстро перешел на активные боевые действия, больно тыча в сашин бок острым стилусом.

— Так у тебя есть ребенок?

Саша не сразу понял, что Стив обращался к нему.

— Ты сказал: «Я так своего завел», когда предложил Баки достать мне еще одного ребенка.

— А. — Саша пожал плечами. — Его зовут Саи. Заполучил его на задании Гидры.

— Что?! — В голосе Баки звучало… возмущение? Это было недостаточно близко к правде. Ближе было «убийственное бешенство», но даже это не полностью описывало ярость, прозвеневшую в его словах.

Саша растерянно глядел на него какое-то время, потом до него наконец-то дошло.

— В нашем мире мужчины не рожают. Я имел в виду, что подобрал его.

— На задании Гидры, — полным недоверия голосом произнес Стив. — И они просто разрешили тебе… оставить его?

Саша ухмыльнулся.

— Я похож на человека, которому нужно чье-то разрешение?

Стив нахмурился.

— Я находился под впечатлением, что Гидра в вашем мире не разрешала тебе спрашивать разрешения.

— Так и было, — наконец вмешался в разговор Кэп. — Он просто придуривается.

— Кто? — возмутился Саша.

Кэп даже не поднял головы.

— Ты.

— Но это все правда. — Саша размял плечи и подвинулся так, чтобы прижаться к спине Кэпа своей. Стив и Баки встали перед ним, что Саша оценил больше, чем готов был признать вслух. — Я увидел, что над ребенком издевались, и решил, что мне не нужно будет спрашивать разрешение, если не останется в живых никого, кто мог бы мне что-то запретить.

— Ты ничего не решал, — возразил Кэп. — Просто взял и сделал. Ты тогда еще не умел решать.

Саша двинул ему локтем, но не дождался его привычного ворчания. Кэп вскрикнул, и Саша окаменел, распахнув глаза, когда любовник повернулся к нему с сердитым видом.

— Посмотри, что ты натворил! — потребовал Кэп, суя планшет ему в лицо.

Саша благоразумно не стал смотреть на экран.

— Ты поправишь это, котенок, — проворковал Саша. — Ты же у меня волшебник.

Кэп свирепо глянул на закашлявшегося Баки. Затем раздраженно выдохнул, отвернулся и принялся за работу. Саша вздохнул с облегчением, едва избежав отгрызания своей головы.

Вернувшись к разговору, Саша сказал:  
— Мой был полностью функциональным. — Он показал на сверток в руках Стива. — Не как ваш.

— Он имеет в виду, что Саи был старше, — со вздохом пояснил Кэп. — Клянусь богом, Баки, ты словно не помнишь, что у тебя было четверо младших сестер, которых ты помогал растить. Я знаю, что ты их помнишь! Я помню! Я… Я помню, ты помнишь!

Тони расхохотался, не в силах сдержаться.

— Это было слишком давно, все уже позабылось — отозвался Саша откровенно лживым голосом.

Кэп зарычал.

— У меня фотографическая память, и я помню, что ты помнишь!

— О боже, — прохрипел Тони.

— Ты помнишь их лица? — тихо спросил Баки, глядя на Сашу краем глаз.

Тони мгновенно заткнулся.

— Лица? — повторил Саша, застигнутый врасплох.

— Я знаю, что у меня были сестры, — сказал Баки, по-прежнему избегая встречаться с ним глазами. — Я знаю, что каждое воскресенье моя мама ходила в церковь, и что мой отец был владельцем магазина игрушек. Я знаю это, но я не… не помню. Ни их лиц, ни голосов. Ты помнишь?

Прекрасно зная Сашу и понимая, что тот не захочет говорить с чужаками о своем прошлом, вместо него ответил Кэп:  
— Да, — мягко произнес он, оторвавшись от работы, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на Баки. — Несколько месяцев назад он вернул все свои воспоминания. Гидра отняла почти все, но… кое-что случилось. — Саша закатил глаза на то, как Стив завуалировал убийство. — Теперь он помнит все до 1938, как будто жил там совсем недавно. Свою семью, нашу дружбу, общую жизнь…

— Общую жизнь? — пискнул Стив. Это был чертовски забавный звук в исполнении такого крупного мужчины.

Саша смотрел, как Кэп убрал стилус на место и повернул планшет к Тони. Более симпатичная версия их гения вытянула шею, заскользив взглядом по экрану.

— Да, мы были влюблены друг в друга до войны. — Кэп мечтательно улыбнулся. — Так и не удосужились вынуть голову из задницы и что-то с этим сделать, но мы…

— Ёбушки-воробушки! — завопил Тони, заставив всех вздрогнуть. — Это устройство для телепортации, над которым я работал перед тем, как отвлекся на Булыжник…

— Булыжник? — повторил Саша, но Тони его не услышал.

— Джарвис! — воскликнул он, нырнув за штабеля ящиков. — Где Проект Порталы?!

— Долгая история, — сказал Стив в то же время, как Баки произнес: — Очень долгая история.

Кэп протянул:  
— Ладно…

— Ты рассказывал… — начал Стив, но Баки тут же зарычал.

— Да, они знали друг друга до и во время войны, — рявкнул Баки. — Твои чертовы отношения мечты.

К сашиному удивлению, Стив зарычал в ответ, затем сжал в пальцах подбородок Баки.

— Скажи, сколько я тебя ждал? — произнес он, и рычание каким-то образом продолжало раскатываться под его словами. — Скажи, и попробуй только заикнуться, что ты — не всё, что мне нужно.

Баки не ответил, но чуть сместился, подняв голову и обнажив горло, и Стив опустил руку. Он потерся носом о шею Баки, затем поцеловал его в висок.

— Вернемся к делу, — Тони хлопнул в ладони и тут же опустил их обратно на поручни весьма знакомо выглядевшей тележки.

— Это та самая… штука, — подтвердил Кэп.

— Да, Стивен, — сухо сказал Тони. — Штука. И ваш Тони придумал, как ее доделать… По крайней мере настолько, чтобы перебросить вас из вашей вселенной в нашу. Дайте мне несколько часов, и вы поскачете обратно домой!

— Поскачем?.. — повторил Саша. Ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало.


End file.
